


Whose Jelly Beans are those?

by layzicfish



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: Jelly beans everywhere in Wakanda.Inspired from an interview of Chris Evans from , where Mckenna Grace said that he eats only jelly beans (which is so adorable).English is not my first language, so...betas, amendments or proofread are welcome :)





	Whose Jelly Beans are those?

It was barely noticeable when it started—maybe a small bowl in the room, a tiny jar in the meeting room, or a small glass around the corner—so nobody noticed exactly when it really started.

This goes on to the point that when they realised something is not right, it was the moment when Falcon is trying to steal a few jelly beans from the bowl held by Captain America, and was swatted away by Winter Soldier, during a strategy meeting in Wakanda.

Slightly frowning, King T’Challa reminds: “Please do not eat anything in a meeting, besides there are more at…”

The rest of the words was frozen at the tip of his tongue, and the Black Panther jerked his head to take a good look around the meeting room—the bright-coloured jelly beans are everywhere.

On the large meeting table within the reach of everyone, the small table beside the door, the corner coffee table, even on top of the shelf of files.

“What the,” the king is rendered speechless for a second, before turning back to Captain America: “Cap, these jelly beans…”

“Huh?” the blonde raised his head with a slightly confused expression, with a few jelly beans still inside his mouth: “What?”

The bulging cheeks reminds T’Challa of a cute hamster, he take a deep breathe before continuing the question: “Did you put these jelly beans in the meeting room?”

“What? No,” Steve replied after a pause: “I thought it’s Wakanda’s culture to have jelly beans all around for the guests? So that people can have it whenever they had a hankering for it.”

Hearing this, without batting an eyelash Natasha raised her hands to stop Falcon from eating the jelly beans while throwing out another question: “If it’s not Cap, and neither complimentary from Wakanda, then who placed those jelly beans? It’s literally everywhere.”

At that moment, almost everybody had their own conspiracy theory of why these suspicious jelly beans are everywhere, while Steve is considering if he should swallow the jelly beans in his mouth.

“It’s me,” Finally someone broke the silence: “I’m the one who put those jelly beans.”

The voice came from Winter Soldier, who was sitting leisurely with one arm draped on Steve’s chair.

Black Widow cuts straight to the point: “Why?”

Straightening his posture, Bucky collects a few jelly beans from the bowl and feeds to Steve affectionately, before answering the question: “Of course it’s because Steve loves them, he can solely survive on jelly beans if not for the consideration of health and nutrition.”

“BUCKY!” Steve can feel his whole face burning from the comment and the way Bucky is doting him: “NO I DON’T!”

Everyone in the room was silent for three seconds, before they decided to proceed with the meeting as though nothing ever happens.

But the jelly beans remain there, reachable for everyone, though it seems like it’s really Steve who are the only one who keeps consuming it.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wanted to write this as a 5+1 fic, but I can't think of other possible eating habits Steve and Bucky might possess (well I know Chris Evans had a thing for ice-cream so that one is on the list already)...so I am just writing this down before I forget.
> 
> Also, I am using the Bottom Steve tag even though there are no R18 scenes in this fic, just because I like to make it clear where my preferences lays in the Stucky relationship :)


End file.
